Bcgirl
Bcgirl (more commonly known as Bella)Cúige Chonnacht Information on Lady Bella_catorina, Lady Fallen Angels and Drunken Irish Born on 13 August, 2007 It's Bcgirl's birthday on 31 July. Last known address: Country : Ireland County : Cúige Chonnacht Town : Baile Átha Luain Level : 3, Army way Reputation Points : 255 Bcgirl is a baker. Bcgirl has one sheep and one corn field. Captain of the Fallen Angel, Irelands first Pirate ship Owner of the Backroom (Port Liarge) and Backroom2 (Loch Garman) Founding member of the Waterford Guard First three term Duchess in Ireland Multi term Mayor Role Play description She stood on the shore looking out over the sea. The cool breeze playing with the stray strands of hair around her face. How long had she lived here now? It seemed like only yesterday that she stood looking out over the harbor at Port Liarge full of excitement and hope of a new life. So much had changed since then, loves lost and found. The gift of three precious children. Adventures that she could have never dreamed of and some she wished she could forget. Yet through it all, Bella had to admit this was her home. It was during her most recent recovery that she had met him. The fates had finally smiled at her. Covered in mud, the coy hint of suggestion...and inseparable since. Barden, or Icy as most knew him had managed to do what Bella had thought impossible. She fell in love with him. Completely, utterly, head over heels in love. It's an amazing feeling, and she wakes up every morning in his arms with a smile on her lips. He asked her to marry him... caught her completely off guard. Dropped to his knee, took her hand... after she regained the ability to speak, she said yes. He's that perfect other half for her. He vanished. On the day they were to be wed, he vanished. Heartbroken and devastated, Bella found solace in a bottle and fate again intervened in her life... Hoping to find some clue as to what happened, she found herself in a dimly lit tavern. A deck of cards, an old acquaintance and the lass emerged the Captain of the Fallen Angel. Tipping the brim of her well worn hat a bit lower over her brow, she looks out again at that horizon and the ship that waited... Whistling a soft tune, she let her first mate help her over the rail ~tis a pirates life for me~ she grinned as her feet hit the deck Bella Catorina DeLuca, oldest of three girls is know to most as Bella or Bells. Both a mutli term Mayor and 3 term Duchess, she can usually be found in a tavern drinking, joking around, helping someone or getting them drunk.She is fun, friendly and flirty. Don't take the flirting to heart...no man will take that spot in her heart again. Passion tends to rule her life. She is well know for helping where needed, giving to those who are just starting out and will do anything for a friend or her home. Of course with most things her kind heart has the opposite side. Harm one of her sisters, her children or those she holds dear and you will see the so called Devil of Ireland appear. She is a skilled general and knows how to use her sword well. Places she's traveled: Ireland: Waterford (Port Láirge)~lived~ Multi-term Mayor Lizzy (Lios Mór) Loch Garman Ceatharlach Cill Chainnigh Baile Átha Luain ~home~ BLR An Gort England: Stafford Lichfield Birmingham ~lived~ Warwick Worcester Evesham Gloucester Bristol Bridgewater Scotland: Largs ~lived~ First Mayor Muirkirk Girvan Wigtown Kirkcudbright Whithorn Corona de Castilla y León: Soria ~lived~ Osma Aranda de Duero Valladolid Reino de Portugal: Miranda In Real Life description The definition of a BAD GIRL: To every man and woman who doesn't know the true meaning of a bad girl I'm here to let you know all about it.... A bad girl is the best thing the could ever happen to a bad boy... A bad girl defies the world around her, and plays by only her rules. A bad girl is an independent female, who can depend on no on but herself. A bad girl is one who knows what she wants and knows how to get it. A bad girl is never part of the in crowd, but always hes her own crowd A bad girl gives respect, so therefore she gets just that in return. But if not, she can and will KICK YOUR ARSE! And that is the true, full blown reason why I am a BAD GIRL Category:People